


Une lumière dans la nuit

by solisnotdead



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Les Mis - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, M/M, Mythology!AU, No shame, about the moon, enj's apollo's son, enjoltaire - Freeform, exr - Freeform, idk why, there's a sonnet, this is a school homework btw, un devoir de français
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solisnotdead/pseuds/solisnotdead
Summary: Enjolras doit prouver sa valeur pour accéder au trône de Delphes. Pour cela, il est défié d'apporter la lumière à la nuit avec pour seul compagnon Grantaire.





	Une lumière dans la nuit

Sur Delphes régnait la reine Luxa, une femme de noble sang mais à l’esprit embrumé par les buées fantômes de son défunt mari. Nombreux tentaient d’entrer dans ses grâces mais aucun ne semblait pouvoir lui apporter ce qu’elle désirait.

En effet, à la mort du Roi, elle s’était recueillie auprès de la Pythie, désespérée à l’idée de ne jamais avoir d’héritier. L’oracle lui prédit un fils du soleil, un prince à la grandeur des dieux. Suite à cette révélation, Luxa se mit à prier Apollon, le dieu de la lumière, avec encore plus de ferveur. Elle le gâtait, l’honorait et l’aimait comme le sauveur de sa lignée.

La divinité résista d’abord mais laissa l’idée d’un fils d’or la séduire. Par une nuit d’été, les deux amants s’unirent sous les regards des cieux. Le Soleil disparu jusqu’aux petites heures sourit et la Nuit se protégea les yeux de cette lumière intense qui venait d’être créée.

Cependant, l’enfant naquit une fille. Honteuse d’avoir accouché de cette erreur du destin, la reine l’abandonna sur les marches du temple de Delphes. Le chagrin la gagna et elle se résolut à laisser le sang royal n’être plus qu’un souvenir perdu entre les eaux du Styx.

Sa fille née infamie grandit en un garçon aux cheveux d’or et à la force d’esprit égale à celle des dieux. Enjolras fut éduqué un jeune homme et finit par devenir un héros.

Sa famille adoptive était certes pauvre mais elle lui offrit la meilleure éducation possible. Il se lia d’amitié avec deux autres garçons de son âge, Combeferre et Courfeyrac, tous deux issus de nobles milieux. Ainsi, Combeferre lui procurait les livres et Courfeyrac les entretiens avec les plus grands savants de leur ère. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble et se firent connaitre comme le « Triumvirat de Delphes ». 

Enjolras voulait changer le monde, le rendre meilleur. Il subissait la discrimination réservée aux femmes et le regard de dédain jeté aux fous. Pourtant, jamais il ne semblait s’en rendre compte ; il arpentait les rues en parlant de meilleurs lendemains et souriait aux esclaves, comme s’il tentait de défier la hiérarchie sociale d’un simple « bonjour ».

Il avait vingt-ans quand certains commencèrent enfin à l’écouter. Il connaissait les raisons de ce changement : une carrure plus virile, un regard plus déterminé, des habits d’hommes et une fierté qu’aucun n’osait associer à la femme. La gente féminine l’approuvait de loin, cachée derrière des draps de soie et enchaînée à des hommes qui ignoraient tout de la douceur retenue dans un sourire. Cependant, certains se rallièrent tout de même à lui. Ils croyaient en lui et Enjolras croyait en eux.

La seule exception à la règle était Grantaire. Ce fils de Dionysos parlait de désespoir autant qu’il buvait. Son cynisme irritait le leader d’autant plus que les philosophies de ce sceptique gagnaient en popularité jour après jour. Et pourtant, il assistait à chaque discours d’Enjolras sur l’agora. Il ne les interrompait jamais mais s’opposaient plus tard à leurs idées dans ses pamphlets. Il peignait, moquait et scandait l’idéalisme naïf d’Enjolras.

Dans le succès du garçon aux boucles d’or, la Reine vit la possibilité d’un héritier. Certes ce jeune homme avait les traits plus doux que menaçants mais se dégageait de lui une lueur et un mental à faire pâlir d’envie les dieux. Aussi lui proposa-t-elle de l’élever au rang de Roi à la condition qu’il prouve sa valeur en rapportant la lumière à la nuit. Enjolras hésita longuement avant d’accepter, décidé à ne jamais épouser la reine mais considérant la crédibilité et les pouvoirs que le titre de Roi lui conférerait. 

Il se rendit chez la Pythie afin de quémander de l’aide. Pour toute réponse, l’oracle lui affubla Grantaire comme compagnon de voyage. Indigné, il s’attendait à ce que son antagoniste posât un refus catégorique. Pourtant, il accepta, un sourire narquois mal dissimulé planant sur ses lèvres. Il donna même au futur roi l’idée de se rendre à Olympe pour demander d’Apollon qu’il offre un peu de sa lumière aux ciels obscurs.

Là-haut, le dieu de la poésie leur refusa toute aide, sous prétexte qu’il avait de mauvaises expériences en lien avec la Reine. Enjolras lui fit part de son plan de ne pas se marier à elle et Apollo reconnut la flamme qui dansait dans les yeux de sa fille il y avait de cela plus d’une vingtaine d’année. Cependant, il préféra ne rien dire avant de s’assurer qu’il s’agissait bien de sa progéniture. À la place, il défia le jeune homme d’apporter lumière à la nuit afin de s’assurer de son ascendance.

Enjolras s’indigna de cette requête, une hantise et condition à son avenir. Il commença à croire tout espoir perdu quand Grantaire l’interdit formellement d’abandonner. Le philosophe si enclin à critiquer le moindre de ses actes lui récitait maintenant de mémoire des extraits de ses discours les plus convaincants. Cet homme qui ne croyait en rien semblait voir en Enjolras l’espoir d’un monde nouveau où les feux animeraient la flamme de la nuit.

C’était alors que Nyx, la déesse de la Nuit, apparut et s’opposa fermement à leur idée d’apporter lueur à sa création. Elle affirma qu’éclairer l’humanité marquerait la condamnation du cynique et la glorification de l’aveugle. Perplexe, Enjolras la contredit, alors que son compagnon cita « La Lune », un poème du jeune auteur Jehan, dans une ode à la pâleur astrale de ce présent à la nuit. 

« Astre de lumière, toi qui purges ma peine  
La pâleur de tes yeux demain brillera encor’  
Le Soleil m’aveugle et je te chant’ ma mort  
Ton halo m’apaise, lueur dans l’ébène

Pour ton ombre je pleur’, à toi je m’enchaine  
Vendu aux ténèbres, oh ! le jour me dévor’  
Je vois l’humanité chaque jour à l’aurore  
Et toutes les heures, elle attise ma haine

Ô ma douce Lune, écoute-moi, je t’en prie  
Apollon a mon âme, livre-moi au paradis  
Transform’ ma longue nuit en enfer déifié

Ô ma tendre Lune, brille de ternes feux  
Éclaire mon chemin, illumine mes péchés  
Effleure mon insomnie de tes baisers brumeux »

Nyx se laissa séduire par ces paroles aux allures trop belles pour leur conteur, le plus misérable d’entre tous. Malgré la voix cassée qui les disaient, elles enivrèrent le ciel le plus sombre et l’enfant de la lumière. Enjolras, charmé par son compagnon, ciel ! par une rhétorique habituée à philosopher sur le malheur, se résolut alors à braver l’impossible pour offrir ce feu blanc de la nuit à ce poète au sang de vin. Il avait désormais plus d’un monde à changer.

Nyx, toujours sous le charme, finit par accéder à leur requête et leur permit de rentrer à Delphes. Une fois là-bas, la Reine Luxa requit la venue d’Enjolras au palais afin qu’il lui contât son voyage. Au cours de son récit, Apollon apparut, annonçant son lien de parenté avec le fils et révélant ainsi son identité royale à la cour. La Reine, couverte de honte par ses passions incestueuses, s’offrit à Hadès d’un coup de dague porté par la folie.

Enjolras, héritier reconnu de Delphes, monta sur le trône et fut proclamé Roi. Cependant, il se questionnait sur la façon dont Nyx avait offert lueur à son royaume. Une variété d’hypothèses s’empara de son esprit et il se trouva déambulant dans Delphes au cœur de la nuit, en direction du temple dédié à son père. À mi-chemin, il réalisa avec incrédulité que ses pas étaient éclairés par une pâle lumière. Ses yeux se levèrent vers la Lune, plus brillante que jamais. Il se demandait si Grantaire regardait le ciel, lui aussi.

Arrivé au temple, il fut accueilli par la plus sombre des nouvelles en cette nuit de flamme. Lui, fils de la lumière, avait su apporter espoir au philosophe, au plus ignorant des aveugles, un homme plongé dans les ténèbres de l’esprit humain. Grantaire, par amour masochiste pour ce que sa raison lui disait de haïr, s’était offert à Nyx, donnant sens à la quête d’un prince. Enjolras, le soleil, éclairait Grantaire, la Lune, de loin. L’un bercé de jour, l’autre noyé dans la nuit.

Face à la peine de son enfant, Apollon accepta de lui prêter son char une fois tous les cycles. Et cette éclipse qui prive encore le noctambule de sa flamme offre à l’héritier du soleil la chance de raviver, le temps d’un moment, sa flamme à lui, celle qui consumait son âme et se faisait appeler amour.

**Author's Note:**

> Donc, c'était mon devoir de Français. Je devais écrire un mythe alors je me suis dit "omg les mis mythology!au" et me voici. Bon, je changerai les noms dans la version que je rendrai à ma prof mais osef. Enjoy!


End file.
